Treaty of Ravanna
After the war, representatives of different nations met at Ravanna, the capital of North Jutea, to discuss a peace treaty and the AOD's defeat. Though representatives from 6 of the 7 nations, the convention was led by representatives from the remaining Woodland People, the Kingdom of Aquantia, and North Jutea. ' ' Prime Minister Darian Greenwood of the Woodland People had the harshest views on what the Army of Destruction should pay for. This was due to the fact that the Woodland People had been in the war the longest, and had suffered a mass genocide of their people. He believed that the Woodland People should be given all of the colonies and territories belonging to the Kingdom of Pyrosia, as land to rebuild the Woodland Nation. He didn't want Pyrosia to join the A.U.E.K., and demanded that Pyrosia pay for all of the Woodland Nation’s losses. He wanted Pyrosia’s military to be reduced to 50,000 soldiers of a mixed decent, meaning that no Purebred Fire Elementalist could join the army. King Zephus of North Jutea had less dramatic views. He wanted the military of Pyrosia to be reduced to 50,000 soldiers, but did not discriminate against Mixed or Purebred Elementalists. He wanted 30% of South Jutea’s land to be given over to the North as compensation, and for South Jutea to be demilitarized. He also wanted the Gaian Empire to hand over ⅓ of it's colonies for the Woodland Nation to rebuild. Queen Aaylisia of the Water Kingdom did not want Pyrosia to join the A.U.E.K. She wanted a discriminatory military restriction of the Pyrosian military like Greenwood, but did not believe that South Jutea should return any land or be demilitarized. Instead, she wanted South Jutea’s military to be restricted to 25,000 soldiers. She agreed that Pyrosia should suffer some sort of consequence for the Woodland People’s genocide, but not in the form of money. Instead, Pyrosia would close it's borders for the next decade, as to stop any new technology or resources from coming in. The final compromise was that Pyrosia’s borders would be closed for the next decade, and that the Water Kingdom’s navy would shut down and blockade all Pyrosian Ports. Pyrosia would surrender all of its colonies and territories to the Woodland Nation. Both Pyrosia and South Jutea had their militaries reduced to 40,000 and 20,000, respectively, and had each had to pay 5,00,000 Credits to the Gaian Empire, Water Kingdom, and North Jutea (Each nation paid 15 million Credits in total). Furthermore, Pyrosia could not join the A.U.E.K., but South Jutea could, much to Prime Minister Greenwood’s dismay. The Gaian Empire didn't have to hand over any of its territory, but their colony of the Southern Isle gained independence the following year, and was largely inhabited by surviving Woodland Elementalists. All of Pyroisa’s territories would be handed over to the Woodland People. All Element Killing bombs were destroyed, their blueprints destroyed, and the team of engineers and scientists who developed the weapons were executed.